fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quintessence
Quintessence is a very special type of power that is usable only by deities. This special type of magic power is formed with the help ethernano and the unique composition of the deity's body. Description Just like a normal mage a deity's body is constantly drawing in ethernano from the atmosphere. If the deity had magic power this would be the point where the ethernano will draw upon the properties of her soul to turn itself into magic power. However, this isn't what happens. Instead, the ethernano draws upon the power of the god's unique God Factor. This turns the ethernano into a massless and formless type of power called Quintessence. Once created Quintessence will remain in their body until it is needed. Unlike things like magic power, Quintessence doesn't have a natural state that it can exist in like how magic power's natural state is energy. Instead, what form it takes differs depending on what the deity needs it to be. If the deity is losing a lot of blood and needs more of it then Quintessence will take the form of blood, if their body isn't physically strong enough to take on an enemy Quintessence will take the form of raw physical power to augment their physical strength, if they need energy to use magic than Quintessence will take on the form of energy, etc. Its energy form is very potent, stronger than curse power. This allows the magic that they uses to exponentially more powerful than normal, especially magic associated with their domain. Magic associated with their domain is often so powerful that it leaves God Slayer Magic in the dust. Power isn't the only benefit using the energy form of Quintessence to use magic. It makes using magic a lot easier for the deity. So much easier that spells that would be extremely difficult to perform can be performed as if it was nothing. Another advantage of using the energy form of Quintessence, also known as Quintessential Power, comes from how the existence of Quintessence itself is always fluctuating. This makes its energy form a very adaptive energy. When a deity is fighting someone their Quintessential Power will slowly change, removing properties and adding others in return based on the opponent's fighting style. So if for example, a mage could nullify a deities magic in the beginning the longer the fight drags on the harder it will become. It may even stop working altogether in some cases. Nullification isn't the only thing it can adapt to, it can adapt to anything except God Slayer Magic for obvious reasons. The properties it gains from adapting aren't permanent and will disappear in a day. How fast Quintessential Power can adapt differs from deity to the next. Some like Tsukihito adapt very quickly while others like Susanoo adapt very slowly. These two examples show that show that how fast it can adapt depends on how powerful the Quintessential Power is. If it isn't as strong as most deities like Tsukihito then it will be able to adapt very quickly while more potent forms of Quintessential Power adapt very slowly. Usage To control Quintessential Power, deities do not need to concentrate a lot like Magic power or open themselves up to an emotion like how Curses require the user to open themselves to their negative emotions. In fact, manifesting and controlling Quintessential Power is intuitive and effortless for all deities because of how closely merged it is to their subconscious. Relationship with Magic Subspecies Abilities Smite Smite is an ability that acts a counterpart to Numen. While Numen targets the metaphysical part of a target, the psyche, Smite is able to destroy the physical side whether the target is animate or not. It is an ability that functions a lot like the Caster Magic Crash, which is one of the many reasons why it is so powerful. It allows the deity to strike their target with a surge of pressurized Quintessential Power, the energy form of Quintessence. Numen Numen is a method of intimidation much like Magical Aura that allows the deity to use their Quintessence to have the personal reality of a target submit to their will. To perform it the user opens themselves up to their wishes, allowing them to fully acknowledge what they want even their darkest wishes and at the same time the user focuses their willpower onto the opponent. The user's quintessence uses these two things to alter and sabotage the target's physical senses and any other senses they may have to have the target fully experience what the user wishes they would experience. Numen, isn't however, just another illusion ability. The things victims experience are as real as reality. Sometimes even more real, as if experiencing this was their destiny. When a victim thinks back on the experience they won't think back on it as a vision or a dream, but as a memory as real as any other. A memory that will haunt and terrify them eternally. Numen doesn't just have the ability to scare opponents, but bring to the surface of the opponent's psyche true primal fear. The type of fear that is everlasting and can bring the bravest of individuals crying in fear or begging for their lives to be taken just to escape the fear. As expected of such an ability, Numen has the potential to permanently mentally scar someone. Victims who have faced this fearsome ability often are never the same again because this ability has the potential to leave its victims as an emotionless husk with their psyche being completely ripped to shreds. What makes this ability even more troublesome is that it is unavoidable the only hope a target has is hoping their willpower is superior to the deity's so Numen won't affect them. The ability can also be used for the benefit others as much as it can to scare others. It can allow an ally to feel complete euphoria or any other positive experiences or emotions. Trivia See Also *Sorcery Power Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Abilities Category:Quintessence Category:Deities